Start the Fire
by RedWolfSong
Summary: Ok, so this is my first fanfiction, which is a new thing for me. I really love Teen Titans and always wished I was in it, so Kodi is based on me, but more awesome. :D I think the hardest part is getting personalities that I didn't create right. Enjoy!
1. Threatened

School had just ended and I was heading back to the orphanage when I heard an explosion behind me. I whirled around nearly dropping my books. I flung them into my backpack, ignoring the people bumping into me as they ran away from the explosion. I fished for my camera and ran towards the scene.

My name is Dakoda Richards, but everyone calls me Kodi. I have long, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. I'm pretty tall for a fourteen-year-old. I work for the school newspaper at Jump High, which is in Jump City. There's always major news here because this is where the Teen Titans are. My section of the paper is crime so I'm all about the Teen Titans.

Once I got my camera, I plowed through the crowd of frantic civilians to the sight of the explosion. I was disappointed that all I saw was a smoking bank. I sighed but started snapping pictures.

I was so focused on the pictures, that I didn't notice the Titans on the Horizon, or the footsteps approaching me from behind.

A strong, smooth hand clapped down on my shoulder. I shrieked and spun around. I almost dropped my camera as I looked into the eyes of one of the Teen Titan's arch enemies. Red X wears a black suit and a white mask, both with a red x on it. He is a slick and sly villain.

I took a step back as he looked down at me. I could hear his low chuckle as he took a step towards me.

"Hey there, cutie," he said in a voice that made my skin crawl. "Are you lost? I'd love to help you find your way." I turned to run as he reached for me, but he grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. "What a cute little decoration you'd make," he whispered sinisterly and I screamed.

"Red X!" a voice called. Both Red X's and my heads whipped around. Robin said, glaring behind his mask. Red X's grip tightened causing me to wince.

Robin is the leader of the Teen Titans his brave and never gives up. He doesn't have any powers, but doesn't need any with his weapons and martial arts skills.

"Come and get her," he challenged. Robin grabbed a weapon and poised to throw it, but Red X whirled around, putting me between him and the weapon.

Robin faltered and put away the weapon. "Teen Titans! Get the girl!" he called to the team. I noticed the rest of the team had surrounded us.

"Um, my name's Kodi," I mumbled looking down.

"Hi, Kodi," Beast Boy said cheerfully which made me blush.

Beast Boy is the jokester. He's my favorite member, not to mention my crush. He can transform into any animal, whether it's common, rare, extinct, or from another planet. He's goofy and can be dim at times. He's always trying to brighten the mood with a sense of humor that I can't help but laugh at.

"Beast Boy, not now!" Cyborg scolded. Cyborg is the muscle. He's part robot which gives him super strong and a sonic cannon. He knows everything about technology.

"Don't take a step towards her!" Red X growled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him whip out a red high-tech gun. I felt him shove it against my back. He grabbed me shoulder and pulled m closer to him. "And don't you think about moving," he chuckled quietly.

I didn't move. I saw this gun before. It's a Fire Pistol: one pull of the trigger lets out a bullet with about one hundred cubic feet of extremely flammable gas inside of it. The gas is called Explogas and the bullet is called an Explogas-bullet. Explogas catches fire whenever it touches a solid object.

Explogas was a failed experiment by firemen. They tried to make a spray-on gas that makes anything completely inflammable, but made the opposite. Before they got the chance to get rid of it, a villain got hold of it and created the Fire Pistol and Explogas-bullet. He wasn't very bright, because he couldn't think of good names and he posted a blog about it which got him caught, but not before selling about fifty F-Pistols with twenty packs of Explogas-bullets each. And apparently, Red X got his hands on one.

The Titans tensed, wanting to save me but not wanting me turned to ashes. Red X, still holding my shoulder started backing up, dragging me with him.

I looked frantically at the Titans who stared at me somberly and glowered at Red X. I clenched my jaw and balled my hands into fists. "_I refuse to let it end like this,_" I thought. I dug my heels into the gravel defiantly.

Red X stopped and snarled at me, "Honey, you don't want to do this." I heard him cock the gun. I bit my lip and stayed put. "Fine," he muttered.

I closed my eyes and heard Raven whispering. Raven, the brains, is my favorite of the two girls. She likes her peace and quiet, and is a little cranky. She has telekinesis, can levitate, and knows how to handle every situation. Raven's powers are strongest when she mutters three words: Azarath Metrione Zinthos, which is what she had whispered.

I heard Red X grunt in pain and felt him let go of me. I instantly opened my eyes and ran I didn't stop until I was behind the line of Titans. I saw Raven was using her powers to smack him around with the F-Pistol

Starfire turned and smiled at me. "Do not worry, Friend, you are now safe." Starfire is the sweetest of all of the Titans. She is from a different planet where her people have super strength, can fly, and can shoot "starbolts" out of their hands and eyes. She is new to our planet's customs which makes her seem ditsy.

Red X grabbed the F-Pistol, breaking Raven's concentration. He pointed it at me and pulled the trigger.

"Titans! Separate!" Robin ordered and was obeyed immediately. "Kodi, get down!" I hit the ground immediately. He crouched down next to me and flung his cape between us and the Explogas which was rapidly approaching us.

I heard an explosion that made my eardrums shudder and the cape vibrate violently.

"Did it blow up on the cape?" I asked as Robin flung it off.

"Yup. It's high-density polymerized titanium. Ten times stronger than steel." He explained.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed.

"Darn it! That was the last bullet!" Red X whined.

"Titans! Go!" Robin barked and the whole team leapt into action.

I took my camera and started clicking swiftly. I slowed to a stop when I noticed the Titans were losing. They were being thrown everywhere and it didn't even look like Red X was sweating.

I watched in shock as he flung Starfire, the last Titans standing, miles away.

I looked at me and started laughing evilly, pointing the F-Pistol at me again.

"I-I thought you s-said it w-was empty," I stuttered backing away.

"You know what we bad guys do, Kodi?" he asked, spitting my name. "We lie."

He pulled the trigger and I screamed.


	2. On Fire

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin run up. "NO!" he yelled, too late to do anything.

As the bullet cracked open, I saw the gas coming. It was thick and dark orange. All I could do was yelp and try to block my face with my arms.

I squeezed my eyes shut, felt a flash of heat, and opened them again. All I saw was a bright light. "_Ah, crud. I'm dead,_" I thought, grumpily. "_Wait, why can I still see everyone?_" The light dimmed a little and I could see Red X looking dumbfounded and Robin looking equally surprised.

I looked around at myself. I was on fire, but it wasn't hurting me. And it looked like the fire was disappearing into me, as if I was absorbing it.

When the fire was gone, I heard Raven, who had just appeared behind me, ask, "Um, what just happened." No one was capable of answering her.

My hands felt like they were still burning. I looked at them and realized they were still balled into fists. I unclenched them quickly.

A huge pillar of fire shot up out of my hand. "WOAH!" I exclaimed as I tightened my fists again. The fire retreated back into my hand.

The world around me melted away for a minute as I studied my hands. I was no longer worried about Red X or the Teen Titans. I stared at my hands and gently outstretched the right one.

The fire appeared, slower and less threatening this time. When it was about the size of an eyeball, it separated itself from my hand. I examined it as it flickered for a while then extended my arm. The fireball floated about a yard away. I raised my hand above my head quickly and the fireball shot up over me. I withdrew my arm and the fire returned to me and disappeared as I closed my fist.

The world suddenly hit me again when I heard a loud ticking. I looked a disc flying at me. I squinted and read a number written on it, "0:01".

"_Oh, crap_," I thought, gasping as it exploded and sent me flying until I hit a wall a few yards away. "Well, that hurt_,_" I groaned rubbing my neck. The footsteps approaching me felt like repetitive earthquakes. The low chuckle sounded like thunder. "_Man this is a huge headache,"_ I thought.

"Odd," Red X muttered, circling me. I staggered into an upright position and glared at him.

"How did you learn to do that?" Cyborg asked.

"Do what?" I asked hoarsely.

"Change so quickly!" he answered sounding like he was absolutely in awe.

I looked down at myself and was startled to see wasn't in my school uniform anymore. I was in a black body suit and cape, both with fire graphics on the edges. My hair felt short and shaggy and I noticed it was up in pigtails. I grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it to where I could see it. "Whoa!" I gasped. My hair had gone from brown to vibrant red.

"Um, I have no idea," I answered dazed.

"Cool!" I turned to see Beast Boy recovering from his blow. "Well, I guess I should say hot." He started laughing and I could tell he was waiting for others to laugh, but all he got was a giggle from me.

"Not for long," Red X said, pointing the Fire Pistol at me again. "You may have survived one shot, but you won't be so lucky the second time."

He pulled the trigger and the Explogas-bullet flew at me. I died exactly what I did last time, except I kept my eyes open to see what happened.

The E-bullet cracked and the Explogas hit the suit, caught fire and ricocheted off. I also have to add that my cape fluttered dramatically, like a movie or something. I laughed as the fire flew towards Red X, whose eyes widened as he dodged it.

"Teen Titans! Go!" Robin commanded. I watched as the Titans, who had all recovered and reappeared, lunge at Red X.

I stood back and watched the punching, kicking, and flying weapons. I look around for my camera. "_Darn it! It must have melted in the fire,"_ I thought. I yelped and jumped to the side as a green rhino came flying at me. It turned back into Beast Boy, who flipped to an upright position and skidded on the street as he landed.

He looked at me smiling through his sweat. "You do know you can help, right?" he asked.

My eyes bulged out of my head. "I can!" I cried. He and returned to battle as an ox.

I looked at my hands and smiled. I stared running towards the fight, but fire suddenly shot out of my feet and I flew around like an unbalanced rocket. I was scared half to death, but it was so fun that I couldn't help screaming, "Wahoo!"

When I finally gained some control (I still couldn't control my speed), I scanned the ground, trying to find the scuffle. It was pretty hard going faster than an airplane. When I saw it, I realized Red X was separated from the Titans. "_Perfect,_" I thought as I turned a sharp angle and came crashing down on him.

I jumped out of the crater I had created and smiled at Robin as he walked towards a moaning Red X.

"Red X, you're-" he started, but Red X threw a ball on the ground and it exploded into a huge puff of smoke.

I rocketed up, still with limited control, as Robin retreated, coughing his lungs out. I looked around the ground, even circling that part of the city. After about a minute, I returned to the Titans.

"I couldn't find him," I mumbled, clenching my fists angrily. They started burning, so I slowly relaxed them.

"That's fine," Robin, whose coughing fit had ended, answered. "He's gone and we're not really focused on him right now." I cocked my head slightly as they all exchanged glances.

"Kodi," Cyborg said. "How would you like to be a Teen Titan?" He held out a communicator.

I was about to answer, but I suddenly lost all my energy and fainted.


	3. New Addition

When I woke up, I was exhausted and had a massive headache. It took me awhile to remember what had happened to me. When I finally did, I bolted upright and looked around nervously. I noticed I was in some sort of hospital room. "Hello?" I called.

Almost immediately, the door slid open. I leaned toward it slightly, craning my neck trying to see through it. "Friend!" Starfire cried happily, practically sprinting in. "You are awake!" The rest of the team followed her.

"Yeah," I said drowsily. "What happened?" I stood up slowly.

"You took in a lot of energy and your body didn't know how to react to it, so it banished all energy so it could think," Raven explained. I nodded, only half understanding.

"You really whipped some butt out there," Cyborg said and I beamed.

"Yeah, how'd you do that?" Beast Boy asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"I have no idea," I muttered, shaking my head clueless.

"So, you never answered our question," Robin said.

"Question?" I asked. I guess I hadn't remembered everything.

Robin nodded. "We asked if you'd join us," he explained, holding out the communicator again.

I opened my mouth to answer, but it went dry so I nodded.

"Do you have a place to put it?" Robin asked. I looked around my suit and got an idea. I focused on my waist. It caught on fire which was shaped like a band. When the fire died, it left a red belt with a few orange pouches. I took the communicator and dropped it in the pouch on my right.

"Now I do," I said smiling at them.

"Cool!" Beast Boy said. I looked at my feet and hands, which were surprisingly bare. IO set them both on fire and, as the fire died, red gloves and boots appeared.

I laughed. "Okay, this rules!"

"You'll also need this," Beast Boy said. He held out a necklace. I took it and looked at it. It was a choker with a bright red jewel in the middle.

"It's beautiful," I muttered.

"Here, let me help," Beast Boy offered. He took the necklace and started putting I on. I tried to hide a blush.

"That necklace will beep and vibrate if we need you," Cyborg explained while Beast Boy finished. I nodded.

"So, are you ready to train?" Cyborg asked.

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "I was born ready!"

We all walked out the medical ward, down a hallway, and into an elevator. When we reached the bottom floor, I practically sprinted to the door. I whirled around when I was outside. "Come on!" I called.

I was bouncing on my toes when everyone finally exited.

"Calm down," Raven sighed. I stopped bouncing. I giggled when I thought how much we were all like a family. I was the youngest and looked up to everyone else.

"We need to work on flying first," Robin said seriously.

"'Kay!" I chirped enthusiastically. I faced him waiting for instructions.

"Work on your control. Fly up and try to stay in one place," Robin told me. "Starfire, you try to keep her under control." Both Starfire and I nodded.

"Hit the dirt!" Beast Boy yelled jokingly, which earned him a glare from Raven.

I giggled. "He's probably right." Beast Boy smirked at Raven who ignored him.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and shot up. I tried to go up in a straight line but wavered a little. When I was about one hundred feet up, I slowed to a hover.

"Glorious!" Starfire cried catching up to me. "Simply glorious!"

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"By the way, do you still wish to still be called 'Kodi'?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I need a cool name. Call me 'Red'," I responded.

"Red… It is nice!" she said.

"We should probably head back now," I suggested. She nodded. I shot back down, Starfire trailing slightly behind me. When I was a few feet away from the ground, I spun around so my feet were pointed towards the ground and cut off the fire. I landed softly on my feet.

"Good job!" Cyborg complimented giving me a thumbs up. I grinned.

"Friends, Kodi now wishes to be called 'Red'," Starfire announced.

"Huh? Why?" Beast Boy asked.

I shrugged. "Is your real name Beast Boy?" He shook his head.

"Alright, Red," Robin said. "Now let's try battling."

"Okay. What am I battling?" I asked.

Robin did some fancy spin-y jump and whipped out his metal stick. "Me," he answered, smirking.

"Oh, please," I laughed. I flicked my wrists, creating fireballs. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Banter: check," I heard Beast Boy whisper. Robin and I both stood, waiting and planning. When I finally got bored, I blasted up into a cloud. I couldn't see the ground, but suddenly, everything ranged from blue to red. "_Thermal vision,_" I thought. "_Cool._" I found the reddish figure shaped like Robin. I threw a fireball in his direction and flew down, shooting continuous fireballs as I went.

I must have hit him at one point, because when I landed he was running around trying to put out his hair.

"So, am I supposed to beat you up like a real villain, or what?" I giggled.

"I think you can handle yourself," Robin panted, finally putting his hair out.

"He just doesn't want you burning off all of his hair products," Beast Boy joked. I giggled.

"Are you tired at all?" Cyborg asked.

I shook my head. " I think it was just absorbing the Explogas last time," I guessed. Cyborg nodded thoughtfully.

"Well you probably want to chill now right?" Beast Boy asked. "Oh, wait. You shouldn't chill." He started laughing. I just rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Just shut up and get inside," I said walking towards the door.

"She is defiantly going to be a good addition to the team," I heard Cyborg whisper.

"_You bet I am,_" I thought smiling even wider.


	4. Publicity

We all walked in and headed to the main room via elevator. My communicator was bouncing against my hip making me smile brighter with every step I took.

I flung myself on the couch and snagged the remote.

"So, what should we watch?" I asked, flinging my head upside-down and over the couch to look at everyone.

Raven whipped out a book and started reading it. She ignored us for the most part.

"How about the news?" Robin asked plainly, but I could see he was hiding an emotion that I couldn't place.

"How original," I teased flipping to the local news.

"-And the robber has not been identified yet," a male reporter finished. I guessed Robin was making a mental note.

"Thank you, Ross," the anchorwoman said and started another story about the economy.

"Friends?" Starfire said. "Would any of you enjoy drinking some iced water?" She held out a tray with about a dozen glasses full of cold water.

"Sure, thanks," I responded, reaching for one.

"Wait!" Beast Boy yelled. I flinched and looked at him. He looked anxious, but I could tell he was trying to hide a smile. "She can't drink _cold_ water! She's _fire_!" He burst out laughing. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"How long will that last?" I asked taking a glass. I shot Beast Boy, who was opening his mouth, a look and he clamped his mouth shut.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Cyborg answered. I groaned louder causing everyone to chuckle. I started sipping the water.

"Right after the break, a girl shot with a Fire Pistol and given the ability to control fire," the anchorwoman announced.

I spit out the water. "What!" I shrieked. Beast Boy fell over laughing.

"_Why _am I on the news?" I asked watching "an amazing clip caught by a bystander" of me rocketing around like a one-winged sparrow with a jetpack.

No one answered. "-And a live interview with the victim!" the anchorwoman finished and the TV went to some diet commercial.

"A live _WHAT?_" I yelled as the doorbell rang. I looked at everyone, feeling my eyes widen.

"Surprise!" Cyborg said winking.

"What did you do?" I hissed.

"Well don't be rude!" Beast Boy scolded jokingly. "Answer the door!" Everyone shooed me into the hallway.

I glared at them as the door slid shut. I huffed angrily and walked to the elevator, then to the front door.

I opened the door to a reporter and a camera man. "Yes?" I asked, trying not to sound too bitter.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Noah McNaaley with the local new," the reporter greeted. "We're here to-"

"Yeah, I know. Interview me right?" I interrupted. He nodded. I leaned on the door frame after the door slid shut. "Alright, then. Go ahead."

"Well, we have to wait for the commercial break to end so it's live," Noah explained. I nodded.

We waited, somewhat awkwardly, for about five minutes until the camera man said, "We're on in thirty seconds." Noah pulled his microphone out of his pocket and started fixing his hair.

I glanced up at the window where I knew the main room was. "_I'm so gonna kill you when I'm done with this,_" I thought at them.

The camera started blinking, signaling that we were on. "Thank you Rebecca," Noah said to the anchorwoman, I guessed. "I'm here, live, at Titans Tower with the astounding young lady who survived the blast from a Fire Pistol, yesterday afternoon."

My eyebrows rose slightly. "_I was out for a day?_" I thought.

The camera pointed at me so I winked and waved, still leaning on the door frame. Noah took a step towards me. "Tell me, ma'am, what is your name?"

"I'm Red," I said smiling. "_Man, I probably look really dumb,_" I thought.

"Red, do you mind telling us how you survived the power of a Fire Pistol?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea," I answered shrugging. "All I know is that I blocked my face with my arms."

Noah nodded. "And what exactly are your powers?"

"Well, apparently, my feet are rockets, I can make fire appear and control it, and I have thermal vision," I boasted.

"Outstanding," he muttered. "Do you know what became of Red X?"

I felt my blood boil, and I think it actually did because I also felt my hair flare up. "Uh, miss?" Noah whimpered. "Your hair?"

I took a deep breath and sensed my hair cool down. "And apparently my hair catches fire when I get angry," I finished ignoring his last question.

Noah looked anxiously at the cameraman who shook his head. I supposed that meant to abandon the question, because Noah then acted as though it was never asked.

"Well, that's all the time we have," Noah ended. "Thank you for your time, Red."

"My pleasure," I replied. The light on the camera turned off.

"Thank you, again, and goodbye," Noah said, turning around to leave. I noticed the cameraman eyed me for a while longer before he followed Noah.

I opened the door calmly and walked to the elevator. When the door closed, I started sprinting, my hair heating up more every second.

When I got to the main room, my hair was completely on fire, which caused all heads to turn. "I'm _sooo _gonna kill you," I roared. Everyone broke into a sweat.


	5. Part of the Family

"It was Robin's idea!" Beast Boy squealed.

"What!" Robin shrieked. "Cyborg called them!"

"Oh, you are not gonna pin the blame on me little man!" Cyborg growled.

The three of them started yelling at each other and soon enough, there was only a cloud of dust with flying fists and feet flying free every once in a while.

As I watched, my hair went out and I started giggling. When I heard, "you're just scared she'll burn your hair gel!" I broke down laughing. The laugh attack was so hard, I fell on the floor. As the fighting died down, my chuckles followed suit.

I stood up. "Jeez, I can't stay mad at you guys," I sighed, trying to sound irritated. The boys let out a sigh of relief. "It's a little pathetic that you'd kill each other over a threat from a younger girl," I teased getting another glass of water.

"Oh, yeah," Beast Boy joked back. "Well, I'll take you on right now!" He turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

I simply smirked and set his tail on fire. His eyes widened as he roared in pain. Of course, it wasn't much pain. He returned to his human form, his butt still on fire. Everyone but him laughed as he ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to pat out the flames. Even Raven was chuckling softly. When my sides started to hurt, I soaked him with my glass of water, both humiliating and relieving him.

Beast Boy growled and lunged at me. Before I could react, he turned into a small squid and stuck his tentacles to my face.

I screamed and tried to yank him off. I couldn't burn him, because I would probably end up burning myself. When I finally got a grip on his slimy flesh, I ripped him off my face, which really hurt, and threw him against a wall.

"Truce!" I screamed before he could rebound. He turned back into a human and smirked. I glared at him, literally feeling fire in my eyes. Beast Boy took a step back. "**Never **do that again," I growled. He nodded, but I could tell he'd do it again if he felt the need.

I plopped down on the couch. "So, did I look like an idiot?" I asked, nodding at the TV, where the news was still playing in the background.

"What do you mean 'did'?" Beast Boy teased. I set his butt on fire again.

"You looked fine," Robin coaxed. I let out a breath.

"I hate being broadcasted. Being a reporter is so much easier because I'm behind the camera." I explained. "I hate it when people know my personal stuff."

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to it," Cyborg said.

I shrugged and nodded. "There's a lot of stuff I'll need to get used to."

I finally put out Beast Boy's bottom again. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He turned back into a squid. I yelped and hid behind Cyborg.

"You two are going to cause some real trouble," Raven sighed not looking up from her book. I giggled.

"Friend, Red!" Starfire called. "Your room is finished!"

"My what?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, come on," Robin said, leading the way.

We all followed Robin to the top of the tower and all the way to the right. We stopped at a door that had "Red" printed on it.

"Here, you can open the door," Cyborg stated gesturing to a fingerprint scanner. "We took your fingerprints while you were out."

I nodded and lightly pressed my palm against the glowing green screen. It buzzed as a bright light scanned my hand. It beeped with a high pitch and the door slid open.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed as the room came into view.

The walls were black with the bottom half painted with fire graphics so it matched my suit. There were clear pillars in the corners with fire burning inside of them. The bed was large and circular and in the middle of a wall. It had a red mattress, orange covers and yellow pillows. To the right of the bed was a nightstand with a communicator holder. Across from the bed was a large, empty, wooden bookshelf. I carpet decorated with fire graphics was spread across the whole floor. The wall across from the door was gone and replaced with a window so I could see the whole city.

"Oh, my God!" I repeated walking inside. "This is amazing!"

Starfire grinned. "Tell me, does it meet your liking?"

"It totally surpasses my liking!" I replied. "Did you do all of this?"

"We all did, when you were unconscious," Robin explained. "Raven somehow figured out how you like all these things. She especially liked the bookshelf."

"Do you have any books at home?" Cyborg asked.

I nodded. "I've got loads. I can go get them," I offered.

"Sure. Raven can accompany you," Robin answered. He glanced at Raven who looked annoyed but nodded.

"And you can leave through the door in your window!" Beast Boy announced. He clutched a part of the window and pulled it so it opened part of the window.

"Awesome!" I said. I flew out, Raven following close behind, towards the city.


	6. Tormented

"So, how are you going to tell your family and friends that you're not coming back?" Raven asked from behind me.

"Oh, I don't have any," I answered blandly, refusing to face her.

She slowed. "Why?"

"I'm an orphan, given up at birth. I also move around a lot before I can make friends. People normally avoid me because I have some weird habits." I explained quickly, hiding all emotions.

"Oh, sorry," Raven muttered.

"It's fine," I said, smiling faintly. "It turned out fine anyway." I winked and lit the tip of my finger on fire.

I stopped on my room's windowsill on the sixth floor of my orphanage, which was just a small apartment building. I tugged on the windowsill until it flew open with a screech which sent me off balance. I fell off the window, but regained my composure by flying into my room and landing in the center. I surveyed the room.

"Cobwebs, rotting wood, and broken furniture," I sighed. "No place like home."

I grabbed my books, notebooks, and drawing books and flew out the window, all in a hurry.

"Let's get out of here," I murmured.

"That's….awful," Raven gasped softly, lingering to stare at the inadequate living quarters.

"Whatever, at least I'm out," I spat, not hiding the disgust from my voice.

"Here, let me help," she offered. She used her powers to create a small disc of energy that I set the books on.

"Thanks," I said. She only nodded.

A few minutes later, we reentered my still fully occupied room and I organized the books onto the bookshelf. Paranormal on the top, then mystery, and then other and my drawing books and notebooks on the bottom.

"Ugh, still smells like home," I growled quietly.

I quickly changed my mood and turned around. "Done!" I chirped cheerfully. Raven didn't look convinced. I glanced out the window. "Geez, it's late. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure. Goodnight." Robin answered, obviously sensing my need to be alone. He led everyone out the door. It slid shut and I leapt onto the bed, to upset to take off my cape.

"Ugh," I moaned, burying my face in a pillow.

I fell asleep instantly, hoping for a peaceful sleep for once.

But, of course that didn't happen.

_I woke up in my old room, in the orphanage, as if nothing had happened. I had my old hair, old worn out clothes, and old roommate. Katherine, or Kat, snarled at me, "Finally you're awake. You've been murmuring about fire and the Teen Titans all night."_

_ "I was?" I asked drowsily._

"_Yeah, stupid!" she spat and left._

"_Ugh, stupid life," I growled, getting ready for school._

_Suddenly, the room burst into flames and I screamed. There was a low chuckle and Red X's face appeared._

"_Say goodnight, sweetie," he sniggered._

_He turned into a Fire-Pistol and went off._

_I screamed as I burned._

I woke up screaming and sweating. I immediately flew up to the window and threw it open. I rocketed out and up to the roof. I landed and collapsed on the roof.

"Not getting any sleep tonight," I muttered gazing at the stars. I glanced at the position of the moon. It had to be around to o'clock in the morning. "Ugh, it's going to be a long night Kodi."

"I thought you were Red now." I jumped and whirled around so fast, I might have broken a record.

"Beast Boy," I exhaled. I was screaming at him in my head, "_**Never **__sneak up on me in the middle of the night! My God!_" but out loud I only said, "I'll probably call myself Kodi when I'm emotional."

"Oh," he said, although it was obvious he still didn't understand. His faced changed from confused to concerned. "I heard you scream. What happened?"

"Just a nightmare," I explained hastily. I maneuvered to the edge of the roof and looked at the city.

"Wanna share?" he sat next to me.

"Just the whole F-Pistol thing not happening. Back to reality." I hugged my knees. I felt him looking at me questioningly, but I avoided his gaze. Finally, I gave in. "And Red X shot me again, except I didn't absorb it." I was surprised at how easily the words tumbled out of my mouth.

Beast Boy slowly put his arm on my shoulder and rubbed calmingly. "Well, it's gone now," he said smiling. "It was just a dream and you'll never have to go back to it." I looked down, smiling and blushing.

He stood up and I looked up at him. "You should go inside soon. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold." I couldn't tell if he was serious or joking, so I just guessed it was both. He patted my head teasingly and I swatted it away. "And don't wake me up again!"

I smiled at him as he went back inside, and then turned back to the city. I squeezed my knees tighter and grinned even wider. Then, I groaned, dropped my head onto my hands, and lay on my back on the roof.

Slowly, I moved my hands off of my face and looked at the sky. "Kodi, you have no chance," I sighed.

At that moment, several stars shone brighter, forming a perfect heart. My eyes widened at the sight, but then I shook my head vigorously, throwing out the thought.

I retreated to my room and returned to my bed. I smiled and thought, "_That definitely means good dreams are coming._"

I fell asleep and figured out that I was right,


	7. (Note from the author)

(This chapter isn't much of an update more of a survey.)

Hey guys, RWS here, not Kodi, sorry. I feel like this story is suddenly getting A LOT of popular attention. Or, at least, more than it should. But, I did abandon it a couple years ago because I couldn't stand to read the thing.

So I think this story's next step will be decided by anyone who still reads this. I think I will return to writing fanfiction, starting with finishing up Start the Fire. But, I can't stand my old style nor find my notebook with the end of it written. I do, however, think I remember the basic plotline. So I've got two options here: leave the first half of the story as is and finish it, or I can rewrite the whole thing, leaving this up. I was hoping you all could help me choose.

Please private-message me or put a review with your opinion. Or, if you have a better idea, feel free to bring it up. After awhile, I'll tally up the results and continue or start over.

Thanks for your attention, time, and interest in this story.

~RedWolfSong


End file.
